Millions of pizzas are baked, cut and consumed in the United States alone each year. Many of these are baked in pizzerias and are cut by the workers at the pizzeria. Others are made at home and are cut by the consumer in the home.
The standard pizza cutter is a single wheel mounted on a straight handle. This pizza wheel needs to be run the entire length of the pizza to be cut, or if used for cutting another food item, the entire length of the other food item. Since it is a single wheel cutter, there may be difficulty in tracking. The ergonomics of the standard pizza cutter are poor in that it is a single handle which is usually held at approximately a 45 degree angle to the pizza being cut with the need to apply a downward pressure. This is hard on the hand, wrist and forearm.